1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device which is fitted to a display unit of a camera.
2. Related Background Art
As prior art illuminating devices of this type, there are known, for example, a conventional illuminating device (Background Art 1) which is turned on and turned off in unison with the actuation of a turn on switch, and a conventional illuminating device (Background Art 2) which is turned on by the actuation of a turn on switch or the like and which remains on for just a predetermined time period thereafter.
However, with the above described Background Art 2, since the illuminating device continues to be turned on for the predetermined time period after the turn on switch has been actuated, therefore the display unit is turned on even after it has become no longer necessary for the photographer to look at the display unit to check the information displayed on the display unit. Due to this problems arise in that the battery is discharged uselessly and the lifetime of the illuminating element is shortened.
Further, with Background Art 2, since the illuminating device is not turned on if the operator does not perform any actuation, therefore performing turning on actuation becomes annoying, and also finding the turn on switch in a dark place by fumbling is difficult.